


Guardián

by HarukaSpiegel



Series: Semana MakoHaru 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: #makoharuweek2016, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Si hay alguien que sabe cuidar lo suyo de amantes de lo ajeno, ese es Haruka. Al pasar del tiempo, ha tenido que lidiar con personas que, de alguna u otra forma, quieren llegar al corazón de Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynataliestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynataliestark/gifts).



> Segundo regalo de cumpleaños para Jenny. Te quiero.
> 
> Cuenta para el día 3 de la #makoharuweek2016.

Si hay alguien que sabe cuidar lo suyo de amantes de lo ajeno, ese es Haruka. Al pasar del tiempo, ha tenido que lidiar con personas que, de alguna u otra forma, quieren llegar al corazón de Makoto.

Demonios, sabe identificar de una chica que sólo quiere saber la hora de una que quiere entrar a los pantalones del castaño. Llegan con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, jugando coquetamente con su cabello y un tono de voz tan meloso que hace querer vomitar a Nanase. Makoto es demasiado gentil y bondadoso para darse cuenta de las segundas intenciones que cada chico y chica de Iwatobi tiene con él. Prácticamente todos han tratado de obtener su amor.

Pero lo que todos saben, y odian con pasión, es que Haruka siempre está ahí, ya sea a un lado o enfrente de Makoto, arruinando los planes de todos. Con el poder de una palabra o una mirada, aquellos intentos de ligarse al chico más bello de la escuela que llevan años para poder ponerse en marcha, se van al caño en cuestión de segundos. Si tratan de invitar al castaño al cine un sábado por la tarde, él siempre los rechaza porque debe estudiar con Haru en casa. Si quieren ir con él al parque el domingo por la mañana, no puede porque Haru le ha pedido ayuda para mover algunas cosas del ático.

Haruka siente unas inmensas ganas de sonreír cuando lo ven con el odio más puro; pero guarda esa enorme satisfacción y en cambio se acerca más a Makoto, quien sonríe y parece brillar más de lo acostumbrado.

Si ha podido combatir al ladrón más grande del mundo, ese chico molesto y rosado llamado Kisumi, de que le robe a Makoto, unos principiantes no son nada en contra de Haru.

Desde el jardín de niños ha tenido que lidiar con ello. Y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
